


Love Bites

by GarnetSeren



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Women, Blood and Injury, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Love, Love Triangles, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamorous Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Romantic Friendship, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love, Vampires, being polyamorous often hurts, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: When Unit Bravo discovered their next mission was to protect their handler's daughter... a detective that had already shot their leader in the shoulder no less... none of them knew what to expect. She was an uncertainty, an unknown variable, and if you asked Commanding Agent Adam du Mortain, she was a giant pain in the ass. But as days turned into weeks then into months of working together, Detective Kira Greene began to be so much more...*A collection of interconnected, chronological Wayhaven Chronicles related one-shots*
Relationships: Female Detective & Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tornflames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornflames/gifts).



Farah hated the sterile environment of the hospital wing. The smell of anticipating was always too strong, the fluorescent lights were always too bright; always flashing out of sync... even if the human agents refused to believe her heightened sense picked up the flickering of the electric bulb. But considering the reason why her team were in medical, Farah bit back any complaints she had. After all, she liked the plucky human who lay in the hospital bed. Kira Greene, Wayhaven's newest detective; their handler's daughter and the target Unit Bravo was supposed to protect. The pretty redhead with the inquisitive green eyes was no longer dolled up in her sharp pant suits or figure hugging pencil skirts, instead she was stuck in a hospital gown with her usually perfectly styled hair a mess, and her porcelain skin washed out to paper white under the harsh lights. Still, the detective was doing well considering she'd gone up against a pack of thralls last night for the first time, and Farah wasn't ashamed to admit she was impressed with how well the human fought. However, the fact the detective was cool and calm under pressure didn't help the worry that was swirling in the pit of Farah's stomach. She liked Kira. The woman was fun to be around, and she didn't want the revelation of the team being vampires to put a dampener on what could have been an awesome friendship, like it had so many times before.

“You know, a lot of stuff makes more sense now...” Kira mused aloud.

“Are you kidding me?!” Farah couldn't help bursting out laughing. “No 'Shit, vampires!' or 'Are you gonna suck my blood?' Just 'Yeah, that makes sense.' Seriously?"

The detective flashed her a small smile and shrugged. “It's much easier to deal with the truth than just secrets all the time."

Honestly, there wasn't much Farah could argue against that logic, so she offered her own smile in return. “Alright then.”

Still, Kira's apparent easy acceptance of the supernatural didn't stop the anxious nerves coming back while the team waited in the common room, whilst Agent Greene showed her daughter around the Wayhaven facility. Farah's leg bounced restlessly, despite the fact she'd sprawled herself across an armchair in the hopes of appearing as unphased as possible; her electric blue nails tapping an indistinct rhythm against the leather upholstery, whilst her other hand distractedly pulled at one of her ebony curls. She was not a patient person at the best of times... this was torture.

“So, how do you think the detective is handling the revelation?” Farah asked no-one in particular.

“I dunno,” Morgan shrugged. “Haven't seen a human accept the idea of vampires so easily before.”

Farah gnawed on her bottom lip. “But... she seemed cool with it, right?”

“What do you think will happen now?” Adam interrupted, completely ignoring her question.

“I don't know,” Nate replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don't think there was a plan for after Kira was told, but I guess we'll find out soon enough.”

Their collective gaze fell to the door, as two pairs of high heeled shoes could be heard clicking down the tiled corridor. It really was uncanny how alike mother and daughter were, at least in looks and even personal style. However where Agent Greene was poised and professional at all times, Detective Greene was more friendly and opinionated; and as much as she liked her boss, Farah preferred her daughter. So when the door opened and only Kira walked into the room, she couldn't help leaning forward in her seat and studied the redhead who'd entered alone. That had to be a good sigh, right?

“So, still so accepting of the whole vampire thing?” Farah asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of the detective's red lips. “Did you really think you were getting rid of me that easily?”


	2. Chapter 2

Adam had thought the detective had looked bad when he first found her stumbling disoriented down one of the decrepit corridors of the abandoned building. Honestly she'd looked like hell, bruised and bloodied, barely standing on her own two feet. Her usually neat ginger hair was haphazardly falling out of it's customary bun, her normally sparkling green eyes were dull and bloodshot. He'd vaguely been aware that the sight of her should have pushed his frayed temper over the proverbial edge, but when Kira had blinked up at him from her much shorter height, all Adam could feel was relief. She was alive, she was whole; obviously injured and probably terrified from whatever that bastard had done to her, but miraculously standing in front of him. His name had slipped out of her cracked lips in a hoarse whisper, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, and Adam couldn't help reaching for her in that moment. His fingertips had barely touched her porcelain skin as he traced her jawline with a feather-light touch, before carefully caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckle. It had been a stolen tender moment he didn't deserve, before Nate had rushed over and made no secret of how relieved he was to see the detective.

However, the pang of seeing his oldest friend cradle Kira's bloodied face in his hands was an inconsequential ache compared to the scene that unfolded in front of him now. The wail of sirens was just at the edge of his enhanced hearing, as rain was poured down from the hole in the roof that Morgan had made. Not that any of it mattered, not when Nate was cradling Kira's motionless body to him like she was the most precious thing in the world; though Adam supposed in that moment, after she'd risked her human life for a bunch of vampires like them, that she was. She was usually so vivacious, so full of life and always ready to go head-to-head with him, but now she was unnaturally and worryingly still. It propelled Adam to kneel down beside them, his own racing pulse threatening to drown out the weak and unsteady heartbeat that whispered in Kira's chest... but it was there, as were the shallow breaths that barely more her chest. A miniscule comfort in the aftermath of it all.

He shook his head, unable to believe it had all come to this. Just moments ago Kira had looked at him, her intelligent green eyes so full of determination, one hand clamped over the gaping wound in her neck that Murphy had caused, as she'd asked him to trust her. Just moments ago they'd worked surprisingly in sync, bringing down the deranged serial killer they'd both been hunting for far too long. Just moments ago she'd looked at him with such pride and relief that it had brought a small smile to Adam' lips. But then she'd collapsed, and all he could do was clamp his large hand over the savage wound in her neck, her altered blood slowly seeping through his fingers whilst Nate lovingly smoothed Kira's rain soaked hair from her face. For one heart-stopping moment her eyes fluttered open again, her gaze unfocused as she sluggishly glanced between them.

“Thank you...” she murmured, in between laboured breaths. “For coming... for... me...”

Her eyes slipped shut again, her head lolling towards his hand still clamped over her neck, just as the bright blue flashes of emergency vehicles streaked through the cracked window panes. Adam was only vaguely aware of Nate saying something to him... something about keeping Kira safe... before he rushed off; presumably to drag the Agency personnel to where they were needed the most, but Adam couldn't rip his focus from the detective long enough check. All that mattered was Kira as she barely clung to life. A lump formed in his throat at the thought, and unable to help it, Adam reached his free hand to gently cradle her cheek as he bent over to lean his forehead carefully against hers.

“You have to live through this,” he whispered, his voice cracking with barely concealed emotion. “Please.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two months had never seemed like a long time before considering their line of work, but Morgan knew for at least two members of her unit, those eight weeks had moved tortuously slow. Surprisingly, she could appreciate their feelings. After all, the last time any of them had seen the detective, Kira had still been healing from her nearly fatal injuries. Even _she_ was concerned for the human, not that she'd ever admit that allowed. Though one person who certainly wasn't ashamed to show his feelings was Nate, who'd been vibrating nervous energy for days and was slowly driving Morgan insane with his needless fussing; and if that wasn't bad enough, Adam had been pensively brooding all morning. Normally Morgan ignored whatever drama her team mates involved themselves in, but it was getting tiresome.

“If you move that book one more time...” she began, narrowing a baleful glare at Nate.

He flashed her a bashful smile. “I just want things to be perfect.”

"You're not the only one so eager," Farah muttered.  
  
Nate raised his eyebrow in question and Morgan couldn't help rolling her eyes. Their friend wasn't an idiot by any stretch of the imagination, but she was convinced Nate was being wilfully ignorant. Honestly any one with eyes could see the chemistry that sparked between Adam and Kira, though Morgan didn't understand why Farah needed to interfere. However she wasn't a peacekeeper, so she merely watched impassively as the younger woman approached their friend.   
  
"Don't you think our almighty leader looks even more… tense than usual,” Farah continued.  
  
Their collective attention drifted towards Adam, and Morgan wasn't at all surprised to see he was still glaring out of the window. Normally he'd have heard Farah's less than subtle whisper, but with his focus so intensely trained on something else... or someone else, if Morgan was to make a guess... the hushed conversation had miraculously gone unnoticed.  
  
"Leave him alone,” Nate sighed. “It's a lot to deal with, having a new member to the team."  
  
Morgan couldn't help the way her eyebrow raised in disbelief, but kept her mouth shut; Farah could talk enough for the entire team anyway, and she knew the young vampire would not hesitate to say what was on both their minds.

"Maybe it's not having a new member, but  _ who _ that new member is," the Farah continued, her voice close to a whisper.  
  
"I know Kira and Adam have had their differences, but things had calmed down," Nate replied, shooting a glance towards their leader. "I'm sure they'll be fine."  
  
It took more effort than Morgan would like to admit to contain the exasperated groan that nearly escaped her lips. Wilfully ignorant... there was no other way to describe it. Frustrated, she fished another cigarette out of her pocket and lit it in a fluid motion, taking a calming drag to stop her saying something to knock some sense into Mr Oblivious. She really didn't see the point in getting involved in other people's drama, but sometimes other peoples' stupidity needed to be kept in check; but right now, it wasn't worth her effort. Farah on the other hand obviously had more to say, though the sound of two sets of footsteps walking along the corridor had all their attention snapping to the door. A moment later the detective walked in, but she wasn't the woman Morgan remembered.   
  
In the two months since Kira had last been with the team, she'd changed her style considerably. Gone were the sharp trouser suits and figure hugging pencil skirts, that whilst always professional were also eye catching. Her personality alone had made it impossible to ignore Kira whenever the pretty redhead walked into a room, a smirk on her red painted lips and her high heeled shoes making her considerably taller than her petite five foot four inches. Now though, whilst still undeniably pretty, Kira was someone most people's gazes would skip over; dressed in dark jeans, a white blouse and a black waistcoat, with flat knee-high boots replacing towering high heels. Her once long red hair now barely reached her collarbone, cut into layers in an obvious attempt to hide the scar on her throat from what Murphy had done to her. The soft green scarf wrapped multiple times around her neck and soft rose lipstick were the only colours of Kira's outfit, leaving Morgan acutely aware that two months really no time at all. But still, despite what had happened to her, when Kira looked around the room at them all, she smiled. Not the teasing smirk or open grin from before, but something softer, more subdued. For a moment no one spoke, no one moved until Farah suddenly darted forward. Adam opened his month probably to protest, whilst Nate reached out to presumably stop the woman for crowding Kira, however Morgan simply looked on as Farah threw her arms around the detective in a welcoming hug; barely resisting the urge to sigh in relief when Kira returned the embrace without hesitation... perhaps the detective hadn't changed as much as she'd feared.  
  
“It's about time you got here,” Farah grinned, finally releasing Kira.  
  
The detective offered another small smile as she looked about the room, and Morgan didn't miss the way her green eyes lingered first on Nate then on Adam as she said:  
  
“It's really good to see you again.”


	4. Chapter 4

They'd arrived at the tail end of the fight, Morgan rushing into the fray without pause whilst Nate took a split second to locate Kira. The detective and Farah were fighting side by side to protect their target from the trappers, leaving Nate free to take care of any that tried to flee and as tough as they were, it didn't take long for them to subdue the remaining humans; although it was long enough for Kira to disappear from Farah's side it seemed. Nate's heart began to race as his eyes scanned the broken debris and battered bodies that littered the concrete floor, fear beginning to mount until he finally spotted Kira. Though the relief he felt at seeing her relatively uninjured was short lived. The scene unfolding in front of him was far too similar to the one just two months ago, the only difference was that this time it was Adam's unmoving body laying motionless on the hard ground. Nate's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his oldest friend. Burns and bruises were stark against Adam's pale skin, unhealing, whilst his clothes were ripped and singed. Fear gripped Nate once again as he staggered to where Kira knelt beside their leader, and as he stood behind her, her couldn't help noticing how one of her dainty hands had gripped the front of Adam's scorched t-shirt, whilst her other caressed his bruised cheek so gently that Nate was momentarily forced to look away.

“Please, Adam...” Kira begged in a broken whisper. “Wake up. Please.”

He swallowed passed the lump in his throat, understanding her distress. Adam was such a larger than life character, it was sometimes hard to remember he wasn't invincible. Yet despite that rationality behind it, the scene in front of him still had a twist of _something_ coiling in his gut. In the past week since Kira had been reunited with the team, her and Adam had been on much more amicable terms; far better than Nate could have hoped for. But seeing her like this, it was almost as if...

Nate shook his head. No, the stress of the situation was clouding his judgment. Kira was selfless and kind and caring. She went out of her way to help people. She'd almost sacrificed herself for the four of them just two months ago, and since joining the Agency, she'd befriended countless people of races she'd never even dreamed existed without a hint of the usual prejudice. She was so compassionate that she'd even found it in her heart to reach out to the maa-alused leader, even gaining his trust, if what Nate had witnessed back at the warehouse was anything to go by. Really it stood to reason that she'd be the first to Adam's side; her actions against Murphy alone had shown how much she cared for them all... though that didn't stop the gnawing feeling in the pit of Nate's stomach as he lightly rested a hand on her shoulder.

“We need to get him out of here,” he stated, gently.

Tears were already welling in Kira's expressive green eyes when she glanced up at him, though she didn't make a move to release her hold of Adam's prone body.

“You have to let him go,” Morgan stated as she joined them.

Eventually Kira nodded, seeming almost dazed as she finally let go of Adam, which gave Nate enough room to bend down and carefully pick up his oldest friend. Her reaction was worrying, but with Adam needing urgent medical assistance, it wasn't the time to over thinking. The fight against the trappers had been the detective's first since their encounter Murphy, and from the conversations Nate had accidentally overheard Rebecca have on the phone in the last two months, Kira was still seeing an Agency counsellor for suspected PTSD. It stood to reason that she'd be shaken seeing Adam so badly injured, especially once he heard her brokenly whisper:

“It's all my fault.”


	5. Chapter 5

The adrenaline from the fight still hadn't worn off by the time Elidor informed them that Adam would pull through, and the only thing that had kept Kira from pacing the lounge like Nate had been, was the fact Farah had literally sat on her. So she was a ball of nervous energy as the pair of them had headed upstairs to Adam's room, and she could barely stop fidgeting whilst they spoke with the Agency doctor outside his door. It must have shown, because Nate's kind eyes softened further when he regarded her once they were alone, his hand warm and comforting as he gently tucked some errant strands of Kira's ginger hair behind her ear, before stating that she could go ahead and check on Adam while he informed Farah and Morgan of the doctor's prognosis. Tears welled in Kira's eyes as she hugged him; she didn't have the words to explain the jumble of thoughts and emotions that whirled inside her, but from the way Nate squeezed her gently before he left, Kira had a feeling he at least understood the guilt she was feeling. No matter what Farah had insisted on the drive back to the warehouse, Kira couldn't shake the feeling that Adam had been hurt because of her... she should have gone to help him instead of protect Sanja.

A shuddering breath escaped her lips as she hesitated a moment, giving herself chance to dry her unshed tears, before giving the door a polite knock and letting herself in. It took several blinks for her eyes to adjust to the gloom of the room; the heavy curtains shut tight in order to let Adam rest more comfortably. There was just enough light for Kira to make out the bareness of the room, and to see the injured vampire laying beneath the simple grey sheets of his bed. Kira's lip trembled slightly as she regarded Adam. He still looked terrible, bruised and bandaged, his handsome face contorted in pain despite the drugs the doctor had given him. It hurt to see him so injured.

“I'm sorry,” she apologised, her arms wrapping around herself as she slowly walked towards the bed.

“What for?” he asked, his voice hoarse as he frowned at her.

“I should have helped you, instead of...”

“No,” Adam interrupted. “You did as I asked. I'm grateful for it.”

Kira shook her head as she carefully perched at the edge of his bed. “How?”

“You did as I wanted... what was needed,” he explained, tiredly. “You don't know how much that means to me in that situation. Thank you for listening to me.”

“We might butt heads all the time but I respect you,” she smiled, tentatively. “Besides, we had the same orders. You'd have done the same.”

To Kira's surprise, Adam quickly looked away, making her swallow thickly. Without really thinking, she raised a slightly trembling hand and lightly cupped his bruised cheek, gently turning his face back to her. For a long drawn out moment they silently regarded each other, before Adam gave a resigned sounding sigh.

"I'm just thankful I wasn't the one faced with that decision.”

It was perhaps the most open and honest he'd ever been with her, and the realisation had tears welling in Kira's eyes again. Embarrassed, she hurriedly brushed them away with her free hand; she normally had a better handle on her emotions, but it had been a trying few months and her therapist kept insisting there was nothing wrong with being emotional.

“Adam... seeing you hurt like that... I can't...”

The words caught in her throat, her breath stuttering as more tears threatened to fall. Every time she closed her eyes, all Kira could see was Nate carrying Adam's unmoving body out of that dingy room; she was certain it would replace Murphy as her recurrent nightmare in the weeks to come. But then to her surprise, fingertips gently tracing her jawline jolted Kira out her thoughts. Once again her breath caught, though for completely different reasons as Adam's thumb lightly stroked along her bottom lip. Barely resisting the urge to mimic his caress, Kira studied him for a moment; taking in the glazed look that was taking over Adam's usually piercing green eyes, and the sluggish way he was beginning to blink as his hand tiredly fell to the bed with a soft thump.

“What is it?” she murmured, realising the sedative was finally starting to take affect.

“I wish... I wish it was only me...” he mumbled, his eyes finally drifting closed.

Sucking in a surprised breath, Kira winced; she was too smart to play dumb about what he meant, and even though a lot of her confused feelings could be contributed to Adam's hot and cold actions compared to Nate's unabashed affection, it still upset her to know he was hurting too. But that didn't mean she was prepared to a risk and tell either man the truth... that she was polyamorous. Vampires or not, Kira didn't expect that revelation to go over any better than it did with humans. So instead she leant over and pressed a light kiss to Adam's forehead as his breaths turned deep and even, tears once again pricking her eyes as she whispered:

“I'm sorry.”


End file.
